Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), commonly referred to as drones, refer to aircraft without a human pilot onboard. As such, UAVs may be operated autonomously and/or remotely piloted. As a result, UAVs are continually being used in situations, or environments, in which human life may be endangered. In operation, UAVs have been used by hobbyists, employed by logistics and commercial entities, and deployed in military applications (e.g., reconnaissance, combat, etc.). Advancements in technology have resulted in smaller UAVs, such as quadcopters, capable of navigating indoors using one or more rotors (e.g., vertically oriented propellers). Accordingly, due to their smaller size and weight, such UAVs have increased maneuverability, such that they are capable of being operated indoors.